Christmas Romance
by Cullen's gal
Summary: leah and Zafrina worked in a home together, but one evening they finally realized they were meant to be together. A few days before Christmas Leah moved in with Zafrina and her daughter.


Summary: leah and Zafrina worked in a home together, but one evening they finally realized they were meant to be together. A few days before Christmas Leah moved in with Zafrina and her daughter.

Christmas Romance (T)

Zafrina and I were working for a retirement home for extra money for the holiday. Zafrina didn't have a family and and I broke up with my girlfriend Maria.

Yes, I am a lesbian. Let me introduce myself: my name is Leah, I am twenty-nine years old and I have an adopted four year old little girl, Starlyn. I wanted to get her the one thing she asked for so I decided to work here for three nights a week since my regular job doesn't pay very well.

When I first started here at Joyce Home, Zafrina was the one who showed me where everything was and that's when I fell in love with her. She was the most beautiful woman I ever saw. I am not attracted to the opposite sex. I always ended up getting hurt when I was with a guy, and I was getting tired of it so I felt in love with a woman.

One night we were doing our rounds and we accidentally ran into each other as we were walking out of someone's room. That's when everything fell into place with us. As we were done with our shift, I asked her if she wanted me to walk her to her car. When we arrived at her car there was a black raven perched on the top of her car. I couldn't believe it - only one single bird. If you ask me I'll say it was strange .

She was the first one to ask me out. I didn't know know how she felt about me until our first date in town.

Yes, we were going back to my house after we were in town and we had the house to ourselves since Star was at Maria's house for the weekend. She loves Star with all of her heart; it's just we don't see eye to eye in most cases.

Zafrina ,I do get along and she loves me. I couldn't love anyone more than I love her. Starlyn met Zafrina twice and they automatically bonded. I could tell by Zafrina's reaction, and the way she cares about the elderly, she loves every age group.

The residents of the home love her because she treats them like they're her own parents, and they treat her like she was their daughter. They all love me too. The workers all get along and they respect the residents with care. One of the residents asked me if I would bring Starlyn in for a visit before Christmas. I told her yes, I would bring her in on one of my days off.

***** *****?

A few days before Christmas Zafrina moved into my house. The evening of her moving in, I brought Star to the retirement home to let the residents meet her. The old ladies loved her and thought she was adorable. At first she was crying because the wheelchairs and walkers scared her.

As I turned to look out the window I saw the same raven I saw the night I walked Zafrina her car. How strange was this! I felt it was an omen telling me something. It was now staring at me like I was a worm. I picked Star up and walked into the hallway. I looked down at her and she started to cry.

I whispered to her, "We are going to leave after we stop to say bye to Zafrina ." It was time for her nap. Once we said goodbye to her, she walked us to my car. I didn't know if I should tell her about the raven, afraid it might frighten her. She kissed us and walked back to the building.

I started to drive off to our house when I took a little peek and saw an elderly couple taking a walk to get some fresh air. They looked happy and still in love with each other after all these years.

A part of me wished I was attracted to the opposite sex, but I am happy with Zafrina I know she is happy with me. I just hope one day Zafrina and I will be like that elderly couple.

As I drove back home I took a quick glance in the dashboard mirror and saw Star fast asleep in her carseat. I mumbled to her "I love you sweetie, and so does Zafrina ." I turned on the radio and drove off to our house.

We arrived at our house twenty minutes later. I pulled into our driveway and cut off the engine - walked over to her side and carried her into our house. She is dead weight when she is limp. I was luckily to unlock our door with one hand. I walked into the house and locked the door behind me; then I put her down. While she was napping I thought I would do some housework and go through the bills.

I am glad Zafrina decided to move in with me. Besides helping me pay the bills, I am glad because I am in love with her and I didn't want to be alone with Star- not that I am afraid but I wasn't really alone for a long time, and I hate to be alone.

As I was going through the bills I heard Zafrina walked into the kitchen. She stood there watching me going through the bills and she smiled.

She mouthed to me, _you are like the man of the house_. I just smiled and nodded my head. I waved for her to come and sit next to me. She came and sat next to me and she leaned toward me and kissed me. Then we continued going through the bills together.

Once we figured out the bills, we walked to Star's room so we could check on her before we decided to go into our room to watch TV and cuddle up with each other. Zafrina is the one I want to be with until I die.


End file.
